


endless

by fallenidol_453



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Suicide, The author is going to regret something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Silence. Sweet, sweet silence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	endless

**Author's Note:**

> This is... a very chopped up version of a fanfic I attempted to write a while back. I let it collect dust until tonight, when I became really goddamn fixated on how Kurosch Abasi screamed "ICH HABE SIE ERMORDET" in the prologue of the 2012 live cast recording and I had a mad urge to... finish this? Rewrite this?

The tug of the noose is an indescribable relief.

His shitty jail is gone. The Judge is gone. _Elisabeth_ is gone. He is free from telling her tragic tale at last.

Silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

…

It’s too quiet. There are no footsteps. No one has come to cut him down and bear his body away.

Is the noose even around his neck anymore?

_“ABER WARUM, LUCHENI?”_

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied on my (now) second most recent work, THIS is the last thing I write for 2019... in my timezone, at least.


End file.
